World Police
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: The World Police reside in Hetalia, Chicago IL and they deal with any type of crime. Follow the team as they investigate the rape of the many girls and a past rape Detective Alfred and a few others hid behind. NOT SURE IF THERE WILL BE TRIGGERS SO WATCH FOR WARNINGS TO TELL IF THERES ANY TRIGGERS maybe small trigger in 2
1. Chapter 1

Special Victims Unit

Alfred Foster Jones never had a record, never had done anything illegal so why would he be kidnapping and running away with his little brother. It was simple, he was freeing his brother from hell. He was taking him away from the abuse they endured from their father, Richard. It was the devils name, his mother died a year ago leaving them with their abuse dad.

Richard made rules after their mothers death: No talking, no crying, you do what he says, and no telling anyone. Alfred had broken few of those rules and had to endure the burns, the cuts, and the pedophiles version of love. It made him sick having that guy force himself on him, raping him every night. What finally set him off was when Richard tried to make his brother join in.

The day after Alfred grabbed his brother and made his way to a town named Hetalia in Chicago a state over. He had little money and had little food for them.

At Alfreds current age he was 15 and Matthew was 14, Alfred was fearing getting caught because Matthew could be taken back. He couldn't make his brother go back and be raped like he was, over and over so he had packed and ran with Matthew's hand in his.

Alfred had used his sheets to climb out while his father was at the bar, and made sure no one was around. He signaled to Matthew that the coast was clear and tried to watch while his brother climbed out. He had tossed his bag down to Alfred and carried his stuffed bear, Kuma something. Once the two were on the ground they gather their possessions and grabbed each others hands as they ran.

They ran down the long street, watching and looking back to make sure no one was following them. They never stopped once until they reached the bus, even then they jumped on and ran to the back, not even bothering with the toll. Alfred sat his brother down as the bus started to roll and sorted the money he had in his wallet. He pulled all the change he had and put it in his pocket, or when they got off the bus. Matthew had fallen asleep at the peek of one and it stopped at two when they reached the town over.

"LAST STOP, GREEK CITY IOWA". He said and Alfred woke up his brother.

"Oh". Matthew woke up slowly and looked around. He studied the seats and polls, realizing he was on the bus he looked up at his brother. Alfred was signing to him, their stuff on his back. Alfred and Matthew had learned signing at their school so they could talk together in their own secret language. Matthew read Alfred fingers and realized they had to leave now, and find somewhere to sleep. As they got up to leave they quickly grabbed their stuff and ran toward the door.

"Hey kids, you didn't pay toll". The man driving the bus pointed out in his Australian accent and Alfred grabbed the coins he had in his pocket. He held them out in his shaking hands, he tried to put them in the coin slot but it was covered by the mans hand. "Where are two young boys like you going". He asked and Alfred pulled out a paper and pen.

'Hetalia, Chicago'. Alfred wrote down and handed it to the man, then looked around to see an abandon street behind him.

"That place, it's a whole state over you'd need to take a train". Alfred gripped Matthew's hand and looked down.

"Listen I have a friend who operates the subway train down in the station down there. I could call him up and ask to take you there, but it have to be soon".

"Hm". Alfred nodded and forced the change into the mans hands.

"Hey tell me your names". He said as Alfred started pulling his brother to the door. Alfred stopped and grabbed the pen and paper again, writing the note.

"Alfred and Matthew, well I'll call up my friend Ricardo alright. By the way I'm Kyle, I have friends in Hetalia if you need a place to stay I can call them up". He offered nicely, but Alfred just shook his head and climbed off the bus. "Alright good-day mate". He said and smiled watching the boys run off. Once out of sight Kyle picked up his phone and dialed his friend. "Hey Ricardo can you give these two boys a free lift to Hetalia Chicago".

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT".

"I think they're homeless, they're only kids plus I think they're mute". He spoke sadly and there was a pause.

"Fine, names".

"Alfred and Matthew, two blondes".

"If I get fired I'm taking your job".

"THANKS MATE". After hanging up the phone Kyle drove back to the bus lodge with a smile.

Back with the boys had managed to find the station and walked to the underground tunnel to a ticket booth. Alfred had Matthew's hand still and hit the bell, no one came. He hit it again and no one came so he hit it more aggressively, still no one. He was about to hit it again when a train pulled up to the stations. The light on it said Hetalia, Chicago and a dark skinned man with a beard and ponytail stepped out.

"YOU ALFRED AND MARTY". Alfred was mad at the man getting his brothers name wrong, but he just ran toward the train. They climbed on and were alone while the guy drove the train under the streets. Matthew had fallen asleep again on Alfred, but Alfred didn't sleep once the whole trip, he had to watch Matthew. Since they were underground they saw no sun to tell the time of day or what time he was suppose to get off the train, all he wanted to do was let his brother sleep. He watched the metal outside passing and getting slower by the seconds. Soon the train stopped and Ricardo walked to their cart.

"Hetalia, Chicago, come on kids". He tried to pat Alfred's shoulder, the boy pushed the hand away aggressively. He then proceeded to wake Matthew up, signing to him.

"Oh". Matthew sat up and took his brothers hand, then he looked at the man.

"Come on kids off". He said and escorted the boys off the train as he picked up passengers. Alfred carefully guided his brothers carefully around the many people and pulled him up the stairs with Kumajiro in arm. They reached the bright world outside and continued to walk till they could find a place to sit. Matthew tugged his brothers sleeve as they walked and he turned around to see his brother cutely pouting. He started to sign, asking for a pop-tart and Alfred dragged him over to the nearest bench. He pulled out a box of pop-tarts out of his backpack and grabbed out two pouches. He gave one to Matthew and kept one for himself and they began to eat them. As they ate Alfred's eyes wondered to a mechanical clock. 9:45 am, it was then that he noticed the streets were getting less busy. Once Matthew was done he grabbed his hand and walked across the street.

"Hey are those kids ditching". A male detective said to his partner.

"It is 9:45 you damn limey". A Frenchman said back.

"I can't wait till the day your replaced, come on lets get them". The British man climbed out of the black car and walked over with his partner to the boys watching the lights. They stood on each side of the boys and flashed their badges at them. "Detective Kirkland and Bonnefoy, what are you boys doing outside school, do we have to call your parents". Alfred took in what they said and dashed forward on the 'No Walking' and the officers made a grab for them as cars dashed towards the boys.

"'EY". Bonnefoy grabbed the younger ones arm, he got a gasp and a punch in the face.

"FRANCIS". Kirkland yelled and grabbed the oldest, Alfred.

"HRM-HRM". Arthur fought the boy and had no choice but to detain him. He tackled Alfred to the ground and pulled handcuffs out of his belt, then he proceeded to put the handcuffs on Alfred.

"Assault of a police officer, we can hold you now". Kirkland said with a smile and leaded the boys to the car. After forcing him in he looked at Francis and noticed the bruise forming on his face. "You ok Francis".

"I still 'ave my looks I'm fine". He said and both got in the car.

"Alright what's your parents number, we do not want trouble but you ditched school. Better yet what's you address". When that question popped up Matthew started to sign as fast as he could. "Oh". The Detectives looked at each other than back at the boy who was still signing and crying now.

"Slow down we can't read signs". Francis said and Matthew shrank next to his brother and shook in place. "We'll take you to the precinct and get a signer to translate for you ok". Matthew and Alfred slowly nodded and the car started up. The Detectives drove and let Matthew play with the light. Since they only placed it on the dashboard they gave it to Matthew in the back. Alfred was on the verge of falling asleep, but push himself awake for his brother. Matthew smiled at the glowing light and put it on his brothers head. Francis would often look back and whisper to his partner about how cute they were being.

Once the reached the precinct they led the boys inside and to an open interrogation room. Francis went into another room and got an older male with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Commissioner Bielschmidt we think we 'ave runaways, could you sit in on this interrogation".

"Ja, do you need a signer because Antonio can read sign language".

"Yes the would be wonderful".

"Did you get in a fight with Arthur or the kids".

"Kids, but just the oldest".

"Alright I'm comings". He said with a sigh and followed Francis out of the room. "ANTONIO COME HERE". Bielschmidt yelled and a happy Hispanic jumped I'm front of him.

"Yes Ludwig". He said.

"We need you to translate for some kids".

"Ok". He said and ran into the room, happy he finally got something to ran in and swung the door open with a smile. "BUENOS DÍAS MI AMIGOS".

"Antonio please be quiet". Arthur said rubbing his head while Alfred hugged his brother.

"Sorry anyway I'm your translator". He said and Alfred's hands started signing.

"I-Don't-Like-You". Antonio was offended and began crying in the corner.

"Antonio get over it and come here". Arthur demanded and Antonio got up. He sat next to the boys and Arthur started questioning while Francis stayed on the opposite side of the mirror with Ludwig.

"What's your names". There was a little hesitation before Alfred started signing.

"A-l-f-r-e-d and Matthew, what bland names". He said and Alfred signed again. "Fu-ck you…HEY THAT'S NOT NICE IM TRYING TO HELP YOU GET HOME". Alfred started signing again. "I'm not going back there, I'd rather kill myself".

"What about your mother and father, did they hurt you". Arthur asked and Matthew signed.

"Our mother died a year ago from an overdose of sleeping pills, that's when we were told the rules".

"What rules are those".

"No talking, no crying, you do what he says, and no telling anyone".

"Those pretty tough rules, is that why you don't talk".

"Yes". Antonio said sadly.

"What are you not suppose to talk about".

"Can you protect us if I tell you". Alfred signed with a serious face.

"We can put you on witness protection, are you from around here".

"A state over".

"Then we can settle you down here deal". Alfred and Matthew nodded. "Then what are you not suppose to talk about".

"The Rape". Antonio said and his eyes widened. "Mi Amigo you were raped". Antonio asked and Alfred moved his hands. "Only me, I wouldn't let that happen to Matt. Last night though pissed me off, he wanted Matt to join".

"Have you taken a shower or changed clothes since then".

"No I didn't have time". Antonio said and Arthur shot up.

"If you want us to convicted him then we must take a rape kit and collect evidence". Alfred's hands scurried.

"I don't want anyone to know, it's bad that you know".

"Why".

"It's bad to have too many people know".

"Alright then, commissioner can you come in". Arthur looked at the mirror made the other too, then Francis entered with Ludwig and the boy got closer to each other. "This will be a secret between all of us and the doctor alright, we don't want to send you home to a rapist".

"Fine, but I don't want any other person knowing I don't even trust you". He signed and stood up with his brother. They held hands as they were led out of the room, out of the precinct, and out to Arthur's car. Antonio rode with Arthur and Francis while translating for the boys to them.

"Where do you live, we can retrieve your rapist after we get done".

"I'll tell you when the test is over, what do I have to do anyway".

"Well the doctor will tell you what to do, but don't worry we'll be with you while Francis watches your brother".

"Ah". Matthew gasped and got closer to Alfred. They stayed like that until they reached the hospital and the detectives escorted Alfred inside and into the waiting room with his brother.

'I don't like it here Al'. Matthew signed to his brother in the chair next to him.

'I know we haven't been here since moms death'. He signed back and hugged his brother.

"Detectives, the doctor will see him now". The receptionist said and Alfred followed Antonio and Arthur down the hall. He kept looking at his lonely brother behind him and glared at Francis who rolled his eyes. Once the door to the room shut Francis turned to Matthew.

"I probably won't understand what your saying without Toni, but I'd like to learn more about your brothers rapist".

"Hmph". Matthew curled up with his bear and quietly sat there waiting.

Back with Alfred the doctor had been female so he was ok with the idea, but was nervous at what kind of test he had to do.

"Hello Alfred…please strip behind the curtain of all clothes and put on this gown". She said and handed him the gown before pushing him behind the curtain. "I will need to take some information before we start". She said and grabbed some gloves and bags. Once Alfred was dressed in the gown the nurse picked up the clothes and placed them in the bag. She put the bags on the counter and filled out something on a label. She then pulled it off it's back and placed it on the brown paper bags and rolled the bag up, then placed a seal on it.

"Here's the clothes, now lay on the bed please". She said and put the bags in a box, then grabbed her clipboard. Alfred climbed up on the bed and laid with his legs close together. "Alright name". She asked and Alfred signed.

"He says Alfred Foster Jones". Antonio said.

"Age".

"16".

"Home town". She asked but Alfred didn't answer. "Fine I'll fill this out afterwards, please spread your legs and place each foot on each of the metal steps".

"Oh". Alfred looked uncomfortably at the nurse and then at Arthur and Antonio.

"Come now love, if you want to help us put your rapist away". Arthur said and Alfred started to sign.

"He's scared". Antonio said and got a smirk. "Maybe if you hold his hand he'll calm down mi amigo".

"Mr. Jones please do as told". She said and pulled out a group of long cotton swabs.

"Alfred". Arthur said walking over to the boy and kneeled down so he was face to face with the boy. "It's alright to be scared, it's alright to feel afraid but to help others we need you to be the Hero for another child. I know your innocents was stolen from you but don't let it happen to someone like your brother out there, an innocent child maybe even younger". He said and grabbed Alfred's hand. "Please".

"Hm". Alfred answered by placing his feet on the metal steps and spread his legs, a blanket placed over his lap and knees. After 20 minutes of collecting DNA Alfred got a shower and new clothes to wear along with Matthew.

"Alfred you did a great job". Arthur said and patted the boys shoulder. "Our lawyers getting a warrant to get your fathers DNA, we just need his name and address".

"Oh".

"You know you don't have to stay quiet anymore".

"Where are they going to live now". Francis asked as they walked out of the hospital, Antonio carrying the box of evidence, going to drop it off at the lab when they got back. Arthur drove while the two boys rested in the back of the car, unsure how long they had been in the hospital. Arthur was happy to find out truth and happy to retrieve a pedophile, though he wished he could help these boys more. When they stopped at the precinct the two other males went inside while Arthur woke the boys up.

"Alfred Matthew time to get up".

"Oh". Matthew was the first to wake up and noticed Alfred asleep. He looked at Arthur before falling back to sleep, Arthur gave up and picked up his phone. He dialed the number with the name Pervert on it.

"'ello Eyebrows are you coming in".

"These two are out cold I'm taking them to my house".

"HonHonHon, what's are you planning".

"Sick pervert the kids a rape victim". He hung up and shut the car door. He climbed in the front of the car and drove off toward his house. When he reached the house, well mansion since he was loaded with money, and had servants carefully carry the boys in while he grabbed their bags. He had them put in a room next to his and had the king sized bed made for them and their things laid next to them. Arthur was physically and mentally exhausted so once he laid down he was out cold like the boys.

Not a noise stirred in the house, the servants all slept as much as they could for the short hour night. The only noise was that of Arthur's cellphone in his pocket, vibrating in his pocket.

"Ugh". He let out as he reach into his pants and pulled out his phone seeing the worst thing ever, Pervert was calling him. "What". He said into his phone as he flipped it open, pissed off that his sleep was disturbed.

"Arthur we've got the big news". Francis said excitedly, probably too much of that coffee he drank.

"What".

"We 'ave found Alfred and Matthew's papa, turn on the news channel 9". He said and did as told, trying to keep the noise down.

There was a man on a podium, he looked ready to cry, and the headlines read, 'American Dad Devastated By Disappearence of Sons'.

"When this was on earlier news this devastated father begged for his sons to come back home". The woman said and the image in the corner covered the screen. It started playing and the guy was standing with a mayor putting of fake tears.

"I beg you if you've seen Alfred and Matthew to call me, if they ran away I beg them to come back home. If someone has taken them-I'll pay any amount of money, just don't hurt them please…I'm begging for them to return". The video disappeared and and Arthur forgot he had his phone on chat still.

"You fuckin bastard, you're the one raping your oldest".

"Arthur". Francis said and Arthur hung up immediately.

"They better be picking him up". Arthur said and turned of the T.V., noticing the figures in the doorway. "Oh hello, did you have a nightmare". Alfred and Matthew both nodded and tried to hold back tears. "Do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight". Both nodded again and walked with hands held to Arthur's bed, Matthew on the inside. "Good-night boys". Arthur said and passed out immediately followed by the two boys.

The next morning Arthur woke the two boys up with breakfast in bed.

"Good morning loves, how was your sleep". They both signed a 'good' before biting into the food. "My cook made this in such a short time-I've got news for both of you, how about good news then bad news". He said and they shook their heads up and down.

"Well good news is your father was arrested this morning and was forced to give up DNA, if this checks out he'll be sent to court".

"Oh". They smiled as they ate the British pastry.

"The bad news is you'll have to testify in front of court".

"EH". Alfred gasped at that part.

"I remember our promise, I'll try to have a private court-a secret". He said and went to the closet. "You two can stay here and ask the servants for anything, or have then take you out shopping".

Arthur took out a dress shirt and black pants, before he could take them into the bathroom Matthew grabbed his sleeve.

"Oh". Arthur looked back to the boy who was now clinging to his arm. "You don't want me to go, you can't come to work with me. I have an idea but I don't like it". He said and took out his phone, dialing the contact labeled 'Narcissist'.

"Hello you've reach awesome what do you need Eyebrows".

"Gilbert I need a favor-".

"WHAT CAN AWESOME ME DO".

"Watch these two boys, I can't take them to work and their witnesses".

"COOL I'LL TAKE THEM SHOPPING FOR AWESOME CLOTHES AND THE AWESOME FAIR".

"No shoppings ok, but not the-".

"SEE YAH IN A BIT". He yelled and hung up.

"UGH GILBERT YOU-". Arthur turned around to face the boys still eating. "Good day Mr. Jones'".

"Hm". Matthew watched Arthur wall out and turned to his brother, that's when he noticed he was watching Arthur too. When they were done with breakfast they turned on the T.V. and watched the news that Arthur had been watching.

'Grieving Father Arrested for Rape'. The headlines slid across the screen as the boys watched Francis and an Asian guy taking their father away with handcuffs.

"Ha Ha Ha". The boys laughed at their father until the bedroom door shot open.

"HELLO AWESOME HAS ARRIVED". An albino with a loud mouth and narcissistic tone said.

"Oh". The boy hid under the blankets, but the man would have none of it. He ripped off the blanket and smiled.

"COME ON BOY, I AWESOME GILBERT AM GOING TO SHOW YOU AROUND TOWN AT THE ORDER OF EYEBROWS".

"HM". Alfred began to sign but it was no use.

"I don't speak hand language, GET UP AND LET'S GO". Gilbert yelled and pulled the two up. "I see you vere vatching the news, vell we just made the arrest and he's on his vay back. Are you vitnesses to him raping someone". The both nodded and Alfred glared at the albino. "Vell vhile this sick bastard gets questions lets have fun". He said and pulled the boys out of the room and down the stairs. They put on their shoes and left toward where ever.

Turns out he still took them to the fair with all of the fun games and rides. "Let's get awesome bracelets so ve can ride as many rides as possible". He said and the two nodded, holding hands even when the bracelets were put on their wrists. "Alright vhere do you boys vant to go vith awesome me first". He asked and they pointed to the ferris wheel.

"Alright, long line but vho cares". He said and pulled out his badge. He rushed them to the front of the line and to the ticket guy. "SVU I need to get these boys on here, fast". He said serious and the guy let them on. Once the door shut the three kind of chuckled. "I LOVE THIS BADGE". He yelled from the top. They spent the rest of the morning riding rides until Gilbert got a call from Arthur.

"SUP EYEBROWS".

"I need you to bring the boys to the precinct for a line up".

"ALRIGHT ONE MORE RIDE AND VE'LL BE THERE".

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY AT THAT DAMN FAIR AFTER I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NO-". Gilbert hung up and looked for another ride and eventually finding one. After a short drive to the precinct Alfred was taken into a line up room, but the lights on the other side were off.

"Hi Alfred I'm Elizaveta Héderváry, I'm your Attorney. I would like you to pick out your rapist voice out of this line up you understand". She said with a smile and Alfred nodded. "Good now if you hear the voice tap my hand". She said and then pressed a button. "Number One say the name Alfred". She took her hand off the button.

"Alfred". No tap came so she pressed the button again.

"Number Two say the name Alfred".

"Alfred". Again no tap so she went on.

"Number Three say the name Alfred".

"Alfred". No tap.

"Number Four say the name Alfred".

"Alfred". Alfred eyes widened and he gripped Elizaveta's hand.

"Is that the voice Alfred". Elizaveta asked and with a series of nods he hugged Matthew. "Alright you can go now". She said and the detectives led Alfred and Matthew to a snack room for lunch.

"We got Chinese and Pizza, also ice cream for afterwards. Do you like that idea". Arthur said and the boys nodded happily with smiles.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD". Someone yelled angrily.

"HEY". Several people yelled as the detectives and the brothers turned. Automatically Alfred felt pain is cheek and he fell to the ground.

"AH".

"YOU LITTLE BITCH". Richard yelled and was ready to kick Alfred when Antonio tackled the him to the ground. Francis and Arthur checked on Alfred while Gilbert held Matthew away from the man.

"Alfred love are you alright".

"MI AMIGO". Antonio yelled while handcuffing Richard.

"Come on love". Arthur said and pulled Alfred over to his desk. "It's pretty red". He said while Antonio brought over some ice.

"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE TEASE". Their father yelled as he was locked in a cell.

"We are so sorry commissioner". The two men said to Ludwig.

"It's fine, send Zis guy to Saint Maria Prison".

"Hold this to your face". Arthur said wrapping the ice in a towel and pressed it against Alfred's face.

"A-Al". A quiet voice said surprising them. "Al-we can talk again ha ha". Matthew said and ran over to his brother. "He's going to be taken away, we can do what ever we want".

"So cute". Francis, Antonio, and Elizaveta squealed.

"Hm".

"Alfred love your brothers right, you can talk now". Arthur said and Alfred looked up, glaring at the man in the cage waiting to be taken to Saint Maria's.

"I hope he gets raped there, over and over and over and over again, till he dies". He said in a cold voice.

"Let's hope he doesn't escape". Matthew said but smiled. "I want pancakes".

"EH". The police officers eyes twitched as the boys ran over to the food. The next week Alfred had gone through trial and stayed with Arthur till then. Though once the trial was over the two had to move to Canada, to live with their aunt on their mothers side.

"Now listen you two, I don't want to see you here again got it". Arthur said handing them their bags at the precinct.

"Yes sir". Matthew said with a bright smile.

"Sorry, but I'm going to back here in a year or two". Alfred said and Arthur's eyes widened.

"Alfred". He said angrily.

"Chill Arthur, I'll be here with a badge". He said and Arthur couldn't help but smile at the teenagers love for the law.

"Well I'll see you then boy". Arthur said while Matthew talked to Gilbert nervously.

"Thank you for taking us to the fair Mr. Bielschmidt".

"Please call me Mr. Awesome".

"Oh-ok Mr. Awesome Bielshmidt". Matthew said with a small blush.

"Just call me Gil kid". He said and leaned over so he was eye to eye. "Now go make yourself awesome little bro". He said and was surprised as Matthew hugged him. His eyes stayed open for a while and shut when he wrapped his arms around the boy. When they separated Gilbert pulled out a piece of paper and a pin. "If you need any help or a friend to chat to this is my personal cellphone number, so if you just vant to talk text me or call me ok".

"Alright". Matthew said and held Kumajiro.

"It vas nice to meet little man". He said and stood straight up as a blond haired woman walked in.

"Alfred Matthew".

"AUNT MAPLE". They yelled and hugged the woman after running to her.

"Aw there's my favorite nephews".

"We're your only nephews".

"I know". She said and looked at the detectives. "Do I have to sign anything".

"No everything is filled out, they're free to go". Arthur said leaning against to the desk and with a nod they trio started walking away.

"BYE MI AMIGO". Antonio yelled and Alfred spun around.

"I'LL SEE Y'ALL IN TWO YEARS". He said, waving and running to catch up.

"Do you think he'll keep his promise". Ludwig asked standing next to Antonio and Gilbert.

"I don't know, I don't even know the child that much". Arthur said and turned to the papers on his desk.

*HETALIA*

Two years passed and Arthur still worked on paperwork for a recent rape victim shooting the gas station owner that raped here in the back of his store. The woman had committed suicide afterwards, leaving behind her last note.

"God people should not talk law into their own hands, the person needs to be trailed and put in the slammer". Arthur mumbled lowly but Francis still heard.

"It was only a matter of time before she cracked, what's done is done and we have to deal with the clean up". He said and pulled Arthur's hair just to tick him off.

"STOP IT FROG". He yelled as Francis yanked a group of hair.

"FRANCIS ARTHUR". Ludwig yelled from the doorway of his office at the two. "COME HERE". He said and they walked up to the easily tempered Germans office. Ludwig had long walked in and was chatting with someone as the two entered the room.

"Sir".

"Aw Ja, Vell Ve have a new member of our team, since Simpson died in last veeks raid Ve have been given a new recruit".

"This 'im". Francis asked looking at the mans back.

"Ja you know him, he said he'd come back and Vhat not". Ludwig said and handed the man a badge and registered gun. "All set, here's your partner Mr. Jones". He said and pointed to Arthur. "I don't really need an introduction". He said and the man turned to look at Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened at first but then he got a smirk on his face.

"Kept your promise kid".

"I never break a promise Arthur, so when do I begin". Alfred said with a smirk.

"Now, Ve have a hit and run". Ludwig said and pushed them out of his office.

"Alright newbie follow me". Arthur said and showed Alfred to his desk.

"HEY ALFRED". Gilbert yelled as he interrupted his conversation with Antonio.

"MI AMIGO YOU HELD YOUR PROMISE". He said and hugged Alfred. "HOW ARE YOU, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN IT WAS BORING WHEN YOU WERE GONE". He said and Alfred tried to push him off.

"I'm fine and Aunt Maple was a great guardian".

"Vhat is little Mattie doing now". Gilbert asked walking over to him.

"Oh he's great, he's still in school but he's in a band. He still lives in Canada with Aunt Maple though". Alfred said as everyone caught up before Arthur forced them away.

"Jones this is a whole different ball game you understand".

"Yep and I'm ready".


	2. Chapter 2

Special Victims Unit

Chapter 1

It's been two years since Alfred joined the force and has seen his share of gruesome, painful, sad, and ugly crimes. He currently was in a stake out with Arthur, since this guy was accused of raping a little girl and burning her body while she was conscious. They had been trailing this guy for weeks, they were going to have insomnia after this case.

"So what week is this".

"Week 6, I'm tired". Arthur said with a yawn.

"You can sleep and I'll watch, promise to not tell Ludwig".

"I-I can't do that, what if you fall asleep".

"I won't, I can stay up for a while". Alfred smiled at Arthur. "I'll wake you up if the guy moves". Arthur gave up and leaned his seat back, a few minutes later he was asleep. "Sleep tight".

Alfred stayed the rest of the night but the guy never came out of the building, Alfred started giving up hope when the man walked out. He was wearing a big coat and a scarf. "Arthur-Arthur". Alfred said tapping Arthur's arm.

"Hm". Arthur let out and opened one eye to look around. When he saw Alfred's face he remembered where he was and shot up.

"You take the wheel I'll follow in pursuit by feet". He said and got out of the car and Arthur switched seats. Alfred began walking as Arthur drove past him and blocked the street ahead. He waited for the man and Alfred, but that never happened. There was a explosion down the street and Arthur jumped out of the car. He ran down the street till he found what was left of the man and far away was Alfred laying unconscious.

"ALFRED". He yelled and ran toward his partner. When he managed to make it over to Alfred he notice the cuts on his face. "Alfred love wake up". Arthur slapped the boys cheeks, but he didn't even twitch so Arthur grabbed his phone. While it rang he check Alfred for a pulls and breathing.

"911 how may I help you".

"I need a bus on Nyo street, officer down I repeat officer down and non responsive". Arthur hung up and laid the Americans head on his lap. "It's alright love, just breath alright". This was the third time Alfred had gotten hurt first it was a knife to the shoulder, then a gunshot to the thigh, and lastly this one. Once the ambulance came and the two rode to the hospital, the next day Alfred was awake and Arthur right next to him.

"Hey Artie".

"TWIT YOUR SUPPOSE TO STAY A DISTANCE AWAY". He said and smack Alfred across the head.

"I was but then he turned around and bam".

"You got hit with the blast, he had a bomb".

"That's a new one". Alfred said and sat up.

"Boss wants to talk to you". Arthur said and called Ludwig. "He's awake". He gave Alfred the phone after listening a bit.

"I vants you to take a few days, a veek or two, go visit Matthew and your Aunt".

"Are ya sure".

"Positive, oh and I need to tell you somezing in private. Can you come to my office vhen they release you".

"Uh sure, but what it about".

"Your father".

"Oh-what about him".

"I think it's best if you come in and Ve talk".

"I'll come now, if he's out".

"He's not…you just need to come in". He said and hung up.

"Oh-Artie".

"What's wrong". Arthur asked seeing his partner as he had four years ago.

"My dad, I need to go to his office". Alfred started to climb out of bed, scaring Arthur.

"Alright, let me get you out of here". Arthur left to sign Alfred out of the hospital. After painfully putting his clothes Alfred walked out the door and ran into a nurse.

"Oh Detective Jones, your boss has ordered a blood test". She said and with a raise eyebrow Alfred sat down, he rolled his sleeve out and waited for the woman. She brought the tray from outside the door in and had a needle, connected to a tube, and into a test tube bottle. "Hold still, you'll feel a small pinch". She said wrapping the rubber strap around Alfred's arm. Alfred flinched as the needle sank into his delicate flesh and blood started leaking into the tubes. "There you go, all done". She said and sealed the tube, bandaged Alfred's arm, and rolled the tray out, passing Arthur. Arthur raised an eyebrow as he walked in to the room to see Alfred rolling his sleeve down.

"Ready to go Jones". He asked and Alfred ran over to him.

"Ready Artie". He said and they walked down the hall. "Ludwig said I am to take time off and visit my brother, so I think I'll do that".

"Well have fun you fool, don't get your ass blown up, shot off, cut up, etc. you understand".

"Yes sir Mr. Artie sir". He said as they climbed into the car. "When I come back I want a cake".

"I'll order pizza". Arthur said and hopped in the driver seat and Alfred climbed in the passengers seat. They had a long conversation about the dinner they're going to eat when they're done filing. The drive was over with only majorities of bumps and gasps as an affect from the injured boy.

"I think I don't like bombs". Alfred said as they walked into the precinct and split ways, Arthur going to his desk and Alfred to Ludwig's office. Three heavy knocks on the door and a call to come in put Alfred at the spot he was now.

"Aw Alfred, shut the door". He did as told and took the seat in front of Ludwig's desk. "I'll get right to the point…Alfred your Vater has HIV". He said and Alfred's eyes shot up widely.

"W-What…does that mean".

"I had your blood drawn and taken to the lab, bad news is ve von't know for six to 13 veeks so I vant you to go visit your bruder".

"Uh, alright when".

"Now, go home and pack up-first plane to Canada". He handing Alfred a plane ticket.

"Alright Ludwig, I'll gather my stuff can you mark me down".

"Already have". He said and Alfred left toward his desk.

"Alfred, what do you want for lunch". Arthur asked as Francis poked him.

"I have to go, I'm on vacation time".

"Well what did the Captain want".

"My dad had HIV so he had me test, that's why I'm going on Vacation".

"Oh I hope you won't have it love". Arthur said with a small smile.

"Yah me too, I'm going to visit my brother for a few weeks. See ya when I get back". He said and grabbed a bag, running toward the down elevator. "SEE YA LATER GUYS". He said with a wave and hopped on the elevator. As the door closed the other elevator door flew open and a boy dragging a blonde girl in by the hand waltzed up to Arthur.

"HEY VASHIE". Gilbert yelled and the boy glared angrily at him.

"Sir how may I help you".

"I vant to report rape of my schwester". He pointed to the girl hiding behind him.

"Alright come with me". Arthur said and showed the two to the conference room. "When did it happen".

"A-A few nights ago".

"Alright do you know who attacked you".

"I peaked, I wasn't suppose to but I did".

"Alright I'll get a sketch artist". Arthur said and walked to the door. "FELICIANO COME HERE".

"SI ARTHUR". A small Italian jumped into the room and almost knock Arthur over.

"Sketch the perp she describes".

"Si". Feliciano sat down and pulled a sketch book out of where ever.

"Well he had square glasses, and kind of empty eyes". For the next hour they took statements and drew the picture, then two other came in complaining of rape a few nights ago.

"We'll call you in when we have suspects". Arthur said to Lili and sent the two toward the elevator.

"Excuse me". A woman yelled running up to Arthur and she was crying.

"Miss what's wrong".

"I-I was just raped". She said and Arthur decided to take her to the hospital with Feliciano, this was going to be a long night.

"Please describe him señorita". Feliciano said sitting next to her in the hospital.

"Well I didn't see him, but I saw his eyes. They were so empty".

"Color".

"Blue, ocean blue". She said in a daze.

"Well that matches the others detail of his eyes".

"Lili's the only one with a good enough description to actually do I visual line up". Arthur said outside the room to Feliciano.

"Si I'll start gathering suspects".

"You have to wait till DNA test come back and I don't think that's going to happen soon".

"Ve- Why",

"B-Because Alfred had a test done and it will take a while to process, though I can ask for a rush on the DNA".

"Ve~ sounds complicated, what kind of test".

"HIV, his father had HIV so he's checking because of being born with it and all that rubbish".

"Are you worried". He asked opening his eyes.

"Pfft not for that twit".

"Don't lie". Feliciano said and ran off.

"FELI". Arthur yelled and ran after the Italian.

*HETALIA*

It had only been three days and Arthur missed his partner, he was starting to think he should take a vacation. Arthur was currently throwing darts at a dartboard with a picture of Francis on it in the lunch room, suddenly Arthur's cellphone rang. He boredly picked up the phone and answered with a bored 'Hello'.

"Hey Artie, hows it going". Alfred's voice rang through the phone and Arthur's lips were pulled up into a happy smile.

"Well we've had a lot of girls come in calling rape, they've all said the person had empty blue eyes".

"The only empty blue eyes I know is Berwald, but there's no way he's a bad cop".

"I know…your test isn't in yet".

"Are you worried".

"Well I don't want you to die, frog face would be my partner".

"That's cool".

"So how's Matthew".

"He's alright, he's got an audition for a club coming up".

"That's great…how are you feeling".

"Great, my bro has been waking me up every morning".

"Sorry about that love but it's not my problem".

"You're mean…well I got to go, just wanted to talk see you in a few weeks".

"Alright twit, see you then". Arthur said and hung up before returning to his darts. Francis walked in on cue as a dart hit his picture.

"Ow". He said rubbing his cheek.

"What froggy".

"Nozing, just checking up on you. Who was on the phone, was it Alfred". He said with a wink.

"Yes it was froggy and-". Arthur smarted off to the Frenchman and this caused a silence to be made between the two. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by Arthur cellphone ringing in his hand.

"Oh~ is it your partner again". Francis said with a perverted tone, getting a glare from Arthur in return. Arthur held up is phone to Francis and glare.

"It's an unknown number". He said and answered it. "Hello Arthur Kirkland speaking, how can I help you".

"Cop scum stay away from my sex life, or I swear you'll become the main focus". A husky voice said and then hung up.

"Uh-". Arthur carefully lowered the phone with wide eyes and began to shake.

"Oh". Francis notice this and ran over to his ex-partner. "Mon Chéré what 'appened, who was it".

"I-I think I just got threatened…by our rapist…on my cellphone". He said still shocked that he got threatened on his personal phone.

"Oh-stay 'ere, I'll go get Captain". Francis ran out the door and down the hallway to the captains office.

"I think I'm going to be sick". Arthur said as Francis ran back into the room with Ludwig.

"Arthur Vhat happened". Ludwig asked putting hand on Arthur shoulder.

"I got an Unknown caller and when I answered he told me to stay out of his sex life or I'll become the main focus".

"Francis take him home tonight, don't let him go alone got it".

"Yes sir".

"D-Does anyone have Lili's file". Arthur said and Ludwig held it out to him in the pile of files.

"Ja, here you go".

"I think I'll take the rest of the day of and read this". With a nod from Ludwig both males walked out to gather their stuff and then leave for Arthur's home. Once at his house Arthur shut the door in the Frenchman's face and went upstairs to the bathroom. It had already turned five in the night and he was taking a bath before eating. While he drew his bath he covered all the windows and locked the doors incase the froggy got in again. When he started to unbutton his shirt there was a crash in the den next door. Arthur quickly grabbed his gun from it's holster and slowly exited the bathroom. He slowly moved to the right, approaching the den he slowly put his hand on the doorknob. Within second he had ripped open the door and switch from left right. After detecting it was safe to proceed he turned on the lights and saw the vase broken on the floor. When he looked at the table it had resigned on he saw his green bunny on the table.

"Fuuu, Mint Bunny you scared me". He said and picked up the rabbit. "How do you always get out of you cage". He said and then remembered he left his bath running and ran back to the bath.

When he got done with his bath he went directly to his room and fell asleep once he hit the bed. He wore some old punk shirt of his and black with gray plaid, and laid on his silk sheets. He laid undisturbed until something broke in the room and he sprang up only to be forced back down. He wrist were gripped tightly and smashed against the bed, making him gasp in surprise. He looked up to see a man with a mask over his face, but his eyes stuck out the most. They were blue with a stare of dullness, Arthur knew at once who it was, the rapist that called him. The Rapist sat with both legs on each side of Arthur and sat on him so he couldn't escape.

He lowered his face to Arthur's making the young detective flinch and shut his eyes. Arthur gasped when he felt hot air blown into his ear and tried to escape,

"I warned you scum cop now spread your legs like good victim". He said with a chuckled and Arthur gasped louder as a hand gripped around his groin. In these few moment Arthur took his now free hand and punched the perp across the face, which bought him enough time to grab his phone next to him. "You fucker I was going to go easy on you, I'm not going to even do that". He said and forced Arthur's legs open.

"AH". Arthur cried out but was stopped when lips forced themselves on his and a demanding slid into Arthur's mouth.

"Beg me to stop detective Arthur, giving up isn't fun". He said after taking his mouth away a few centimetres and started pulling up Arthur's top. Arthur finally pulled another strength pull and bit his lip. "UGH". He shouted and covered his bleeding lip. Arthur hit the first speed dial button he could before he was pulled off the bed and thrown against the wall.

"AH". He gasped as his caller picked up.

"YO ART DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS". Alfred yelled through the phone and then he heard a crash. "ART". He yelled scared.

"You fuckin". He heard someone say and heard a pounding sound.

"ARTHUR WHATS GOING". He yelled as Arthur was force onto the ground and the perp spread Arthur's legs, that were bent up, apart and laid in between them.

"ALFRED". Arthur got out as he was trying to break free. "HELP YOU TWIT".

"HOLD ON". Alfred yelled and jumped out of bed, taking off as fast as I could.

"UH". Arthur yelled as his shirt was striped off.

"You know I hate you the most you police whore, flaunting your perfect body everyday". He said and went right to biting Arthur's shoulders.

"AH ALFRED". Arthur yelled and shook in fear as tears made it to his eyes.

"Give up you can't win".

"ARTHUR YOUR A POLICE OFFICER DO WHAT YOUR TAUGHT DAMN IT".

"STAY OUT OF THIS". The Perp yelled and busted Arthur phone in his fist after taking it off the floor next to him. Arthur gasped as The Perp ripped the button off of his pants. "Beg".

"Alfred". Arthur said and gritted as a hand gripped his inner thigh.

"Beg for me to stop…ha by the way your shaking your a virgin. I'm going to enjoy this". He said and pulled off Arthur's pants. "BEG". He yelled and scratched Arthur stomach with his nails.

"AH". Arthur gasped and too scared to move anymore so he stayed in his spot as his boxers were pulled down.


	3. Chapter 3

Special Victims Unit

Chapter 2

Alfred raced up to Arthur's front door, stepping on a puddle of blood going down the hallway and he ran faster fearing the worse. He ran up three flights of stairs and down the longest hallway he could ever remember being in. He couldn't remember where Arthur's room was so he started opening doors and yelling out for Arthur but earning no response.

"damn it Kirkland". He said through gritted teeth and ran down the the farthest door on the left, it was open. Alfred drew out his gun and looked inside to see Arthur against the wall. He was stark naked, curled up, and shaking uncontrollable. "Arthur". Alfred said and charged over to his partner. "Art". He said slowly and notice the gun in his hand. "Did you shoot him".

"Hm". Arthur nodded a bit in his shaking fit.

"Arthur…can I pick you up". Alfred asked and his response was the gun falling to the ground. Alfred weaves his arms around Arthur's back and under his legs. With a small huff Alfred had a naked Arthur hiding against him. Alfred laid Arthur carefully on the bed and covered him up. "I'm going to call Ludwig is that alright".

"Y-Yes L-Love". Arthur whispered with a smile and a hand landed on Arthur's shoulder.

"I'll be right here". He said and his hand never move as he called Ludwig.

"ALFRED VHAT SIE HELL, ZIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT. DO YOU KNOW VHAT TIME IT IS".

"Arthur was attacked". Alfred shoved out and Ludwig went silent for a while.

"Shit, I varned him to not stay alone. Vhat happened was he raped".

"I think he got a good fight out of it, but he shot the guy before he could get the chance".

"Can he talk".

"I'll check". Alfred put the phone against his shoulder face down and kneeled down so he was face to face with the cut up Arthur. "Art can you talk to Ludwig".

"Y-Yes you wanker". He said with a sad smile and sat up with Alfred's arm helping him up. He took the phone from Alfred and coughed into it.

"Arthur I'm calling an ambulance alright, did he rape you".

"N-No but it was the closet I've ever been, if you get here soon I left you some blood evidence". Arthur was about to drop the phone so Alfred took it away and went over to his closet.

"I'm going to get Arthur dressed and at least calm him down, is that alright".

"Dress him in new clothes, the others vill be bagged and tagged".

"LUDDY VHATS SIE MATTER ANTONIO'S GOING TO WIPE YOU OUT". Gilbert yelled at Ludwig as he hung up. He stood up abruptly and grabbed his coat from behind him.

"Arthur vas just attack by I'm guessing the perp, lets go".

"Mon Chéré, in 'is own 'ouse".

"Alfred's vith him and I'm calling an ambulance now". He said and picked up his phone as the others got ready to go.

"We 'ave to catch zis son of a bitch now". Francis said as he followed Ludwig out the door with Antonio and Gilbert behind him.

At the hospital Alfred watched Arthur as he slept from the medicine, to him he looked like an angel. Sooner or later Alfred started to get tired and his eyes started to droop. He tried to stop it but he got really tired and decided to rest his eyes for a few minute.

"HUH". Arthur gasped and it hit Alfred ears sharp, waking him up immediately. He stood up and got next to Arthur in seconds.

"Art". He whispered and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong". He asked and rubbed the hand between his to comfort the panicking individual.

"AH". Arthur's eyes shot open and he looked at his hand immediately.

"Hey Hey it's alright it's me". He said pushing Arthur's bangs back and smiling widely at the scared man.

"Alfred". Arthur said and Alfred could feel Arthur's body relax. "Your still here".

"Like I wouldn't be you're my partner, I was really worried".

"I can tell, give me back my hand please". He asked and Alfred looked down realizing he still had hold of his hand. He brought it up to his face and with a kiss on it he laid it back down. "Why the bloody hell did you-".

"For good luck". He said with a wink and suddenly a Frenchman rushed in and hugged Arthur.

"GAH".

"MON CHÉRÉ IM SO SORRY I LEFT YOUR HOUSE, I SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH YOU".

"I'm perfectly fine, get off of me you tosser". He said and pushed said tossed off as Ludwig, Gilbert, and Antonio.

"You look like the hell was beat out of you amigo". Antonio said and got a glare from a black eyed Arthur.

"I'll send these three idiot to your house und take both of your statement". Ludwig said and the three shuffled out.  
"UND DON'T BREAK ANYZING".

"Hey Art". Alfred said and a hand put up in his face.

"What".

"Are you sure your alright, you can take to me for reals because-you know".

"I'm fine you git". He said stubborn as ever, and Alfred was getting tired.

"Um you can talk about zis later after I get your statement". Ludwig said with a cough in his hand, getting both males attention.

"Alright then I'll go first". Arthur stated and started to explain himself as the time went by. He gave so much detail of what had happened that he started to get upset again, it even had an effect on Alfred. Alfred just stared down, distracted by the memories to realize Ludwig and Arthur calling his name.

'"Relax and it will be all over". Richard said pushing the shirtless boy on the bed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME". Alfred yelled out in anger and fear.

"If you don't relax it will hurt even more than it should". He used the chains at the top of the bed to strap Alfred by the wrists. This didn't stop him from yanking his wrist away from the bed and struggle to get out.

"L-LET ME GO".

"Calm down Alfred". He whispered in Alfred's ear, making the boy slide a few tears out of his eyes. His started to kiss Alfred on the ear and then started to move down Alfred's neck, the boy started to whimper.

"Alfred". Alfred whimpered again. "Alfred". He was shaking uncontrollably now under the man, scared of what was going to happen. "ALFRED".

Alfred snapped out of the flashback and looked up to see Arthur and Ludwig staring at him worriedly. "Ah, sorry what".

"Did you have another flashback love". Arthur said putting a hand on Alfred's folded ones.

"You have been having flashbacks, haven't you been seeing zat therapist". Ludwig asked more worried than ever.

"I'm fine, I just keep bring bad things to the surface".

"Vell I still don't vant to see you in the office for another six veeks".

"Ludwig come on I don't need time off".

"Silence, Arthur take the rest of this week off to get better and then go to Kiku for mental help from zis".

"I can do that, now then I think Alfred's a little to tired". Arthur pointed out Alfred's drooping eyes.

"Alfred lets take you back home". Ludwig said and grabbed Alfred's shoulder, but Alfred just knocked it off and mumbled.

"I'm staying with Artie, incase the guy tries it again".

"Ve vill have others vatch him, it's fine",

"He's my partner ill watch him". Those were the last words he said before falling forward and fell asleep on the bed.

"Just get him a cott to sleep on, poor lads too worried". Arthur said patting his partners head.

"You still treat him like za teenager that came in four years ago for help". Ludwig said after calling for a cott brought in.

"If you look at him he's still a child, since the rape started he stopped ageing mentally. He's still healing, I got a small glimpse of his life since then. I don't like it, the fear". He said as the nurses brought over the cott and laid it down. Ludwig laid Alfred on it and covered him up with a blanket, before finishing his conversation with Arthur. He left soon after and left to see what evidence his brother and friends collected.

-~0^0~-

"Vas is up vith the tea drinkers style". Gilbert said looking at Arthur's room.

"I know 'ave you seen 'is clothing". Francis said flipping through Arthur's closet.

"HIS FOOD ISN'T ANY GOOD EITHER MI AMIGO". Antonio said from the first floor, in the kitchen.

"It looks like he put up a good fight". Gilbert said and bagged up Arthur's torn pyjamas. Suddenly his phone went off and he was hurrying to answer after seeing the person. "Hey sup…nah he's fine". He said and walked out of the room as Antonio walked in. Antonio looked confusingly at Francis, who looked up just in time.

"It's Mathieu". He said with a smile and went back to collecting evidence.

"He's really close to Alfred's brother".

"Oui, I predict they're going to be more intimate sooner or later".

"What". Antonio asked confused.

"Never mind Toni, never mind".

"Oh". Antonio twisted his head to the side in confusion.

"We'll 'ello, what is this". He said leaning against the bed and the nightstand.

"Perp dropped something".

"Oui". Francis said and grabbed the object with one of his gloved hands. He pulled out a needle full of clear liquid.

"What is it".

"'EY GILBERT GET IN 'ERE AND CALL LUDWIG". Francis yelled and Gilbert walked back in still on the phone.

"Awesome me is talking to Awesome Mattie".

"We'll zen, at least call Ludwig".

"I'm here". Ludwig said behind Gilbert, "scaring" the man. "Vhat did you find".

"A needle with a clear liquid in it".

"Bag it und tag it, I'll take it in vhile you three stay over night. Gilbert vho's on ze phone".

"Mattie".

"I need to talk to him, tell him to come in".

"Vhat does he have to come in for, zis does not pertain him".

"It's on an old case, you know". He said looking at Francis and Antonio. Francis carefully placed the needle in the bag before giving it to Ludwig.

"Oui".

"Si".

"Alright I shall take zis in and I expect to see Matthew here in the next two days". Ludwig said and walked out of the room and down the long stair case. 'If vhat I think is right zen ve have a problem'. He thought and walked out the front door, noticing the lock. "His house vasn't broken into, how".


End file.
